Tus ojos son la ventana de mi alma
by Leah Rivaille
Summary: Levi ha perdido la vista desde que era niño, pero aún así sus ganas de vivir nunca murieron; sin embargo un hombre entrará en su vida y su corazón logrando poner su mundo de cabeza. Capítulo 3. Idea.
1. Prólogo

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, la luz comenzó a molestarle pero se fue acostumbrando; observó a su alrededor y comenzó a notar la habitación en la que se encontraba; inhaló fuertemente y el olor a limpio característico del lugar invadió sus sentidos, sin embargo comenzó a notar el aroma que más le interesaba, el olor a madera, incienso y mirra. Intentó incorporarse y buscar esa persona pero unas cálidas manos lo detuvieron de los hombros, giró su mirada y poco a poco comenzó a notar la figura de un joven, ese joven que desprendía ese aroma que tanto amaba, el era simplemente...

_Hermoso._

-¿Eren?-.

* * *

Era una fría mañana de invierno, estaban a unos días de las Vísperas de Navidad y un grupo de pequeños jugaban en el patio trasero de una hermosa casa.

-¡Levi, espérame!- gritó la más joven del grupo.

-¡Anda enano!- gritó otra niña -¡Espera a tu prima!-.

-¡No me digas enano, cuatro ojos!- gritó molestó el único niño del grupo -¡Si no te apresuras te dejaremos atrás, Petra!-.

Los tres niños corrían simulando ser perseguidos por criaturas a las que Hanji había llamado _Titánes_, a Leví le habían obligado a jugar con ellas ya que era el hombrecito del grupo y tenía que cuidarlas, sobretodo a Petra cuya salud era más delicada. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta que el vecino se encontraba cambiando los cristales de una puerta y el cristal que estaba por cambiar cayó al vacío, quebrándose en el balcón y muchos de los fragmentos fueron cayendo al patio donde los tres pequeños se encontraban. Al escuchar el estruendo los tres voltearon a ver hacia arriba mientras los fragmentos caían, Hanji y Petra corrieron hacia dentro de la casa pero la curiosidad del pequeño Levi hizo que este se quedara, pero no contaba con la tragedia que estaba por sucederle.

Despertó asustado, abrió los ojos preocupado, parpadeó un par de veces pero todo era negro.

-¿Enano?- era la voz de Hanji.

-Enciende la luz- gruñó molesto -Todo está oscuro-.

-Aún es de día- murmuró Petra.

Fue entonces que Levi, aún con su corta edad, lo comprendió, los fragmentos de cristal que habían caído en sus ojos habían dañado la retina; había perdido la visión.

* * *

Ok, se supone que no tendría que estar empezando otro fic pero...NO PUEDO SACARME ESTA IDEA DE LA CABEZA! En fin tal ves así sigo escribiendo xD por cierto lo anuncio de una vez...este fic es ERERI! Yo sé que mis dos fics anteriores son RIREN pero para que vean que amo a ambos tanto de seme como de uke :3

Este fic será muy meloso, no habrá tanto drama ni nada por el estilo; quiero explorar mi lado más acaramelado y cursi, espero les guste xD Lo olvidaba, aquí no dejaré adelantos!

Ah, el aroma que describo es _**Fahrenheit Absolute, de Dior**_

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Leah Rivaille.**


	2. Nueva Vida

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Nueva Vida.**

Después de largos meses en el hospital, Levi pudo finalmente dejar ese lugar a pesar de la negativa de su madre, pero los doctores decidieron darle de alta y que comenzara a acostumbrarse a la pérdida de su visión.

Con los años Levi fue demostrando que podía valerse por su cuenta, yendo y viniendo solo entre la escuela y su casa; sus otros sentidos comenzaban a desarrollarse para complementar la vista perdida y eso no lo molestaba, al contrario lo agradecía ya que podía escuchar cuando la loca de su amiga Hanji estaba por aparecerse y así evitar su estruendosa risa, que juraba, haría que sus oídos sangraran. Pudo terminar sus estudios con los más altos honores llegando a obtener una beca para asistir a cualquier universidad del país; su padre quería que fuera abogado, su madre que fuera arquitecto, pero lo que él más amaba era la música, tocaba el piano desde los ocho años y el violín desde los diez, Hanji había logrado pasar a escritura _braile_ cada una de las partituras que él tocaba.

Cuando finalmente decidió a qué universidad iría Hanji decidió irse con él, optando por la carrera de Bioquímica; cada quién consiguió su propio departamento, para infortunio de Levi la castaña lo encontró en el mismo edificio donde él se encontraba. El primer año no fue tan difícil como lo imaginaba, se adaptó muy bien al lugar y en muy corto tiempo; era un prodigio en su carrera.

-¿Estás listo para otro año?- preguntó la castaña la noche previa al primer día de clases.

-Que escandalosa eres- gruñó fastidiado -Me alegra que no estemos en la misma carrera-.

-¡Que malo eres enano!- exclamó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Mujer tengo oídos sensibles!- dijo molesto cubriéndose -¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-.

-Por cierto- volvió a hablar Hanji -¿Ya decidiste si comprarte un _lazarillo_?-.

-No necesito de un estúpido perro guía- dijo levantándose del sofá -Vete a dormir, ya es tarde-.

-Eres un aguafiestas- dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta -Hasta mañana enano-.

-Tch- la única respuesta que dio.

A pesar de que había perdido la visión, su forma de ser y su sentido del humor nunca cambio, en pocas palabras, absolutamente nada en él cambió; soltó un suspiro recogiendo el desorden de latas de cervezas que Hanji había dejado, como odiaba que hiciera eso, fue a alistarse y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, pareciera que algo iba a suceder ese día, se alistó, tomó su _bastón blanco_ y salió de su departamento, dirigió su mano a su reloj dándose cuenta que realmente era temprano; decidió caminar tranquilamente hacia la universidad y evitar encontrarse con Hanji. Iba tan sumergido en los sonidos de las aves que no se dio cuenta lo rápido que había llegado al campus, el sonido de las personas que transitaban le dio a entender que las clases estaban a minutos de empezar, retomó el camino hacia su destino cuando un aroma detuvo su andar; era un aroma no muy fuerte ni muy delicado, era un aroma a madera, incienso y mirra. Se quedó prendado en esa suculenta esencia.

-¡Levi!- sintió que le sacudían los hombros -¡No me esperaste!-.

-Salí temprano- respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al ver cómo movía la cabeza, como si buscara a algo...o a alguien.

-Nada- dijo el pelinegro -Andando, no quiero llegar tarde-.

Caminaron juntos hasta que sus aulas los separaron, Levi entró y buscó un asiento, cualquiera que lo dejara cerca de la puerta para salir con mayor facilidad; en minutos el aula comenzó a llenarse con los estudiantes, hasta que finalmente el profesor apareció.

-Muy bien- comenzó a hablar -Bienvenidos a la clase de Historia de la Música Contemporánea-.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar un aroma peculiar para Levi.

-_Madera, incienso y mirra_- se repitió en su mente -_Es el aroma de antes_-.

-¡Perdón!- escuchó la voz de un joven -¡Me perdí!-.

-Qué no vuelva a pasar, señor Jaeger- volvió a hablar el profesor -Por ser el primer día lo dejo pasar-.

El pelinegro se concentró en ese aroma que lo cautivó cuando sintió que pasó a su lado, comenzó a sentirse nervioso sin razón aparente, más cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se había sentado atrás de él.

-Disculpe- le habló -¿Hace mucho que comenzó la clase?-.

-No- respondió Levi -Recién acaba de entrar el profesor-.

-Me alegro- suspiró -¿Eres nuevo?-.

-Es mi segundo año- dijo el mayor -¿Eres nuevo?-.

-Me transferí hace poco- dijo en susurros -Por cierto, soy Eren Jeager-.

-Levi Rivaille- respondió sorprendido de saber el nombre de quien lo había cautivado con su esencia.

La clase prosiguió con total normalidad, de vez en cuando Eren lograba distraer al pelinegro con alguna de sus ocurrencias; Levi se sentía a gusto conversando con su nuevo amigo, quizá este año sería el más interesante de todos.

* * *

_Bastón blanco:_ Bastón que sirve como guía para las personas ciegas.

Kami-sama...tengo tanto que hacer con este y mis otros fics que no se cómo hacer para avanzar con ellos! :O

Espero que los personajes no me queden muy ooc. Y ua se que son caps cortos, como les dije no habrá tanto drama espero no les moleste :3

Y espero no me salgan con problemas con el nombre, en mis fics siempre pongo así el nombre de mi amado friki de la limpieza.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Leah Rivaille.**


	3. Compañero

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Compañero.**

La clase finalmente había terminado, a pesar de ser el primer día de clases, habían dejado el proyecto para el resto del curso, los estudiantes daban gracias a que el profesor se encontrara de buen humor y permitiera trabajar en parejas. Todos en el salón buscaron al prodigio de la carrera quien se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias tranquilamente.

-¡Levi- san!- gritaron todos en coro.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no griten?- dijo muy molesto el azabache.

-Lo sentimos- dijo una joven acercándose -Pero queremos saber con quién harás el proyecto-.

-¿Uh?- estaba confundido -¿No querrás decir a quién le regalaré el proyecto?-.

Súbitamente todos callaron, la verdad es que no buscaban trabajar en conjunto con Levi sino que simplemente él hiciera todo el trabajo para quedarse con los puntos.

-Solo dinos si ya tienes pareja- dijo un chico desesperado.

-Si- dijo rápidamente sin pensar -Eren es mi pareja para el proyecto-.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar la respuesta del azabache, ¿Cómo es que había decidido juntarse con el nuevo? Esa debía ser una broma y de muy mal gusto; sin embargo no reclamaron nada, salieron desmotivados del salón, Levi sabía que Eren se había quedado pues aún podía sentir su esencia.

-Perdona- dijo Levi -Ni siquiera te lo he preguntado-.

-Descuida- dijo el chico tranquilizándolo -De hecho, quería preguntártelo-.

-¿En serio?- se admiró -¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- preguntó.

-Creo que es algo sobre violines- respondió nervioso.

-Sé donde queda- dijo el azabache levantándose -Puedo guiarte si quieres-.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir -Quiero decir, no quiero causarte molestias-.

-Al contrario- respondió Levi tomando el brazo de su compañero -Tengo la siguiente hora libre-.

Eren se tensó al contacto, no estaba acostumbrado a que le tomaran del brazo pero imaginó que era algo normal para su compañero por lo que no hizo nada para separarlo; caminaron lentamente hacia la salida del salón hablando sobre el proyecto asignado y las ideas que tenían para poder realizarlo, caminaron por el amplio pasillo llegando hasta el salón al que el chico debía entrar, se despidieron amistosamente quedando de encontrarse a la hora del almuerzo.

Llegada la hora Eren se apresuró para llegar a la cafetería y encontrar a su nuevo amigo, lo vio muy cerca del mostrador intentando pasar con dificultad por entre las mesas, estaba realmente frustrado y aunque su rostro se mantuviera sereno el chico pareció notarlo. Caminó a prisa y lo tomó del brazo.

-Estas yendo en el camino equivocado- le dijo guiándolo fuera de ahí.

-Volvieron a mover las mesas- suspiró molesto -Odio cuando hacen eso-.

-Ahora me tienes a mí- dijo colocando el brazo del pequeño de manera que él sujetara su brazo -Te llevaré por el camino correcto-.

Levi sintió arder su rostro, imploraba al cielo que no estuviera rojo, y que si lo estaba, que Eren no lo notara; apretó suavemente el brazo de su acompañante y esperó a que este le guiara al mostrador.

-Gracias mocoso- dijo el pelinegro.

-¡No soy un mocoso!- dijo golpeando suavemente el brazo que lo sostenía -Estamos en el mismo nivel-.

-Pero eres menor que yo, por lo tanto eres un mocoso- dijo divertido.

Eren no respondió, por lo que Levi pensó que estaría haciendo alguna clase de gesto en molestia, tomó la mano del chico con su otra mano para llamar su atención; ante el contacto, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No te enojes, mejor dime qué hay en el menú- se apresuró a decir.

-Claro- suspiró más aliviado -Parece que todo el menú es italiano-.

-Escoge por mi- dijo el azabache -Intentaré encontrar una mesa libre-.

A Eren se le iluminó el rostro, observó un poco y al final se decidió por _Ossobuco con_ _risotto _para Levi y una _Pizza napolitana_ para él y de postre un _Tiramisú_, pagó la cuenta y tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y buscó a Levi hasta encontrarlo en una mesa no muy alejada del mostrador, caminó con mucho cuidado de no botar la comida. El azabache se encontraba doblando su _Bastón Blanco_ y colocándola a un lado sobre la mesa.

-¿Pediste algo dulce?- preguntó al sentir el aroma de la azúcar.

-Un Tiramisú- respondió el chico.

-Dicen que la porción es grande- trató de ayudarlo a bajar la bandeja -¿Podrás comértelo todo?-.

-Lo traje para compartir contigo- dijo Eren un poco nervioso de que le rechazaran el postre.

-Esta bien, es el único que me gusta- la respuesta de su compañero lo emocionó.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, hablando de vez en cuando sobre sus gustos musicales llegando a tener más en común de lo que se imaginaban, Levi elogió a Eren por la elección de su platillo pues era de su gusto. Todo parecía en calma, hasta que el pelinegro tuvo un escalofrío.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Eren al ver que el otro no comía.

-Solo fue un mal presentimiento- trató de no darle mucha importancia.

-¡ENANO!- el grito de una mujer hizo que su presentimiento se cumpliera.

-Maldición- gruñó por lo bajo -No ella-.

-Enano de mi alma, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo una mujer a la que Eren no conocía.

-Eso a ti que te importa, bruja- contestó de mala manera.

-¿Me conseguiste algo de comer?- preguntó casi babeando sobre el hombro de Levi.

-Hanji ni se te ocurra dejar tu baba en mi ropa- amenazó el azabache.

Eren se sentía un poco incómodo, tal vez esa extraña mujer era la pareja de Levi y él estaba haciendo mal tercio.

-Eren- le sacaron de sus pensamientos -¿Podrías decirme exactamente dónde se encuentra esta loca?-.

-Um- el chico pensó en lo que le habían pedido -Pues se encuentra sobre tu hombro derecho-.

-Gracias- le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara.

El quejido de una mujer se escuchó en toda la cafetería pero a nadie le interesó, todos sabían qué había pasado y solo suspiraron al ver a Hanji en el suelo; Levi le había golpeado la frente con su bastón.

-No se cómo te he soportado estos años- dijo suspirando -No te preocupes Eren, esta loca así es-.

-E...Entiendo- se hizo la nota mental de nunca hacerlo enojar.

Como ninguno de los dos tenía clases en la tarde decidieron regresar hacia sus departamentos, Hanji tenía que quedarse ya que aún tenía cosas que hacer; durante el trayecto Eren se atrevió a preguntarle si ella era su novia cosa que hizo que Levi le soltara del brazo y comenzara a reír, este le explicó que era su amiga de la infancia y que nunca saldría con alguien como ella, esta información alivió al menor.

-Tenía mucho tiempo de no reírme de esta manera- dijo el azabache limpiando unas lágrimas bajo sus gafas.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita?- preguntó el chico.

-La verdad, no- respondió volviendo a tomar el brazo de su acompañante -¿Por?-.

-Es que tengo una idea para el proyecto y quiero mostrártelo-.

-Claro- respondió el otro -¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

-A mi departamento- respondió.

Levi no esperaba esta respuesta, ¿Qué clase de idea tenía el chico en su mente? Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

Cap aburrido lo sé...pero los sentimientos comienzan a florecer. Este será el fic más diabético que escriba :3

**Gracias a los reviews de: The-Pierot, Charlie, Sasunaru Lover yaoii, Momo Evans, Murakinima y Tropico.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Leah Rivaille.**


	4. Idea

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Idea.**

-¿Vives lejos?- preguntó el azabache después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No mucho- respondió su acompañante -Estoy en uno de los edificios cercanos a la facultad-.

El trayecto era realmente tranquilo, no había muchas personas en las calles y eso hacía el tránsito más fácil, al menos para el azabache.

-Eren- llamó Levi después de un rato -¿Estamos cerca?-.

-Si- respondió el joven -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Esta es la ruta hacia mi departamento- respondió.

-¿Es en serio?- Eren creía que era una broma.

-¿Acaso crees que bromeo?- apretó su brazo.

-No, no es eso- dijo nervioso -Es que se me hizo extraño que me preguntaras eso-.

Siguieron caminando Eren preguntó sobre su visión y Levi no tuvo problemas al contarlo, es algo que hacía a menudo y no le importaba, por su parte Eren le había contado sobre su pasión por la música y se describió físicamente a petición del otro; el trayecto fue realmente ameno y ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. Llegaron al edificio donde Eren vivía, tuvieron que subir lentamente las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, Levi odiaba los lugares donde hubieran muchas escaleras. Después de mucho caminar llegaron hasta el departamento del joven.

-¿Cuál es el número?- preguntó Levi al escuchar a Eren sacar las llaves.

-Veintisiete- contestó -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Curiosidad- y fue cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de que vivía a tres departamentos del suyo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Eren se adelantó dejando a un _casi nunca_ nervioso Levi.

-Eren- le llamó el azabache -¿Podrías ayudarme?- le tendió la mano.

El chico giró sobre sus talones y al ver que su compañero estiraba la mano no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Ah...claro- el pobre estaba realmente nervioso, tomó suavemente la mano y lo ayudó a guiarse dentro del lugar.

-Gracias- ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que estremecía todo su ser -¿Y bien, cuál es tu idea?-.

-Pensaba en hacer un dueto- habló guiándolo hacia el pequeño sofá -Un dueto de violín y piano-.

-Interesante- contestó Levi -Continua-.

-Es bien sabido que la música expresa los sentimientos pero no todo saben apreciarlo por igual- volvió a hablar.

-Es muy cierto- volvió a darle la razón.

-Lo que se me ocurrió era que podíamos hacer una melodía por cada sentimiento- dijo finalmente.

Levi no respondió al instante, reflexionó e imaginó cómo sería el llevar a cabo dicha idea; era muy buena, pero a la vez complicada.

-Me gusta tu idea- dijo finalmente -Pero será un poco complicado abarcar todos los sentimientos-.

-También lo pensé- habló nuevamente el más joven -Así que se me ocurrió que podríamos contar una historia-.

-¿Una historia?- preguntó el azabache extrañado.

-Sí una historia- comentó emocionado Eren -Así sólo abarcaríamos los sentimientos necesarios-.

Levi percibió la emoción en el chico y no pudo evitar que esa emoción lo embriagara, había algo en Eren que hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que sentía que de un momento a otro le rompería el pecho; suspiró sin evitar sonreír un poco.

-Me gusta tu idea- dijo el pelinegro -Será un interesante proyecto-.

-¿En serio lo crees?- dijo el chico sentándose a la par de él a lo que el otro asintió.

La puerta principal se abrió, dando a entender que alguien más vivía en ese lugar.

-¿Eren?- se escuchó una voz femenina -¿Quién es ese?- preguntó mirando de mala manera al invitado.

-¡Mikasa!- le reprochó Eren -No olvides tus modales y es mi compañero Levi; ella es mi hermanastra Mikasa-.

La recién llegada inspeccionaba a Levi de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un intruso entre ellos.

-¿Qué hace aquí y por qué no se quita las gafas?- volvió a hablar Mikasa.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el pelinegro -Se está haciendo tarde-.

Levi se levantó ayudado por Eren y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta cuando la joven lo detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el otro sofá, el castaño sobre el pelinegro.

-¿Es inválido o qué?- volvió a hablar la joven.

-¡Mikasa Ackerman!- dijo su hermano molesto -¡Deja de juzgar a las personas!-.

Cuando Eren giró su rostro para ayudar a su compañero se dio cuenta de que sus labios habían quedado muy cerca.

-¿Po-podrías a-yudarme?- preguntó un nervioso Levi al sentir la cercanía de su compañero.

El más joven se levantó y ayudó al otro a hacer lo mismo, lo guió hasta la puerta y lo dejó un instante solo excusándose de que dejaba sus llaves; regresó a la pequeña sala donde Mikasa se había quedado de pie observando la escena frente a ella.

-Antes de que empieces con tus ataques de celos aclararé que él es ciego- murmuró muy molesto el castaño -Así que espero no lo vuelvas a tratar así o me enojaré contigo-.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Eren regresó con su acompañante, tomó su brazo y lo acomodó sobre el suyo, salieron tranquilamente del departamento.

-Lamento todo eso- dijo Eren apenado -¿Vives cerca?-.

-Descuida, siempre habrán personas así- reconfortó Levi -Y vivo más cerca de lo que te imaginas-.

Llegaron al departamento del azabache y fue entonces que comprendió lo que había dicho.

-Mañana no tengo clases- habló el mayor -Si quieres empezamos el proyecto-.

-Me parece bien- afirmó el otro.

-Entonces hasta mañana, Eren- se despidió Levi.

Hasta mañana- y Eren no pudo evitar abrazarle para luego salir corriendo a su departamento.

El pelinegro quedó estático ante el contacto, se sintió cálido y lleno de paz; cuando el chico se fue sintió como su esencia había quedado impregnada en él. Ahora de algo estaba seguro, esa esencia lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

* * *

Lamento la demora pero tuve un accidente y estuve con la muñeca izquierda enyesada, hasta hoy he podido retomar un poco el estar en la computadora y me duele un poco al escribir...pero todo sea por mis lectores :3

**Aclaración**: _Para aquellos que van leyendo el manga y se han llevado una sorpresa con la última publicación (NO HARÉ SPOILER) no cambiará en nada la dirección de mis fics, al menos los que estoy publicando ahorita. Eso lo veré una vez finalizado alguno de ellos._

**Gracias a los reviews de: The-Pierot, naaticorrea, Momo Evans, Murakinima, LollipopTsundere, evemm y Tropico.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Bye.

**Leah Rivaille.**


End file.
